Momentos
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: "Sentimos saudade de certos momentos da nossa vida e de certos momentos de pessoas que passaram por ela." Carlos Drummond de Andrade
1. 1ºMomento

Momentos.

Capítulo 1 – Biblioteca.

* * *

><p>Sentou-se, calada, imaginando o que poderia fazer em Hogsmeade. Seria final de semana e Albus já chamara a Wood para acompanhá-lo; Hugo e Lily haviam combinado de treinar Quadribol; seus outros primos, cada um tinha seus afazeres. Suspirou derrotada passando a mão no rosto. A biblioteca estava vazia. Todos estavam no jardim aproveitando a neve que caía em grande quantidade. Olhou pela janela e conseguiu visualizar Albus jogando uma bola de neve em Hugo. Riu como que por instinto.<p>

O livro que pegara sobre Poções estava pousado delicadamente em seu colo. Talvez os livros lhe fizessem companhia durante o final de semana. A ideia de ficar na Sala Comunal em frente à lareira lhe caía muito bem. Se fosse em casa sua mãe lhe faria uma xícara de chocolate quente.

A lembrança do chocolate lhe fez pensar no que ocorrera naquela tarde. _"Estivera no Salão Principal tomando café quando sentiu um olhar sobre ela. Virou-se e levou um susto ao ver Scorpius Malfoy lhe encarando. O loiro sorriu ao ver que havia sido flagrado, como uma criança fazendo arte. Rose sentiu o rosto corar e voltou o olhar para Albus. O moreno franziu o cenho e apontou para seu rosto._

"_Você está com bigode de chocolate" murmurou seu primo em tom confidente. Rose sentiu que estava em brasa imaginando o motivo dos risos do sonserino."_

Soltou uma gargalhada ao relembrar o ocorrido. Ao abrir os olhos viu que um sonserino a encarava sem entender. Postou-se de pé em um pulo, fazendo Scorpius Malfoy erguer a sobrancelha.

- Sim? – Sua voz saiu um pouco mais fina do que pretendera. O loiro apontou para a mão dela.

- Você poderia me emprestar esse livro? Não consigo fazer essa redação de Poções – sua voz indiferente e ao mesmo tempo tão acolhedora fez Rose estender-lhe o livro. O garoto sorriu de lado. – Obrigado.

Rose concordou com a cabeça e olhou fixamente para o chão.

- Weasley – ergueu o rosto e esperou, pacientemente. O sonserino parecia relutar em falar algo. – Você vai à Hogsmeade?

Rose não conseguiu responder, apenas abriu ligeiramente a boca. Viu o rosto do loiro tonalizar-se de rosa. Ele riu sem graça e fez um gesto com a mão.

- Até mais, Weasley.

Permaneceu parada por mais alguns minutos. A pergunta ainda ressoava em sua cabeça.

Talvez...

Talvez ela fosse à Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p>nautora: Pois é, o primeiro capítulo dessa fanfic. Deixem-me explicar mais ou menos o propósito dela: eu amo esse casal e todos os dias me vêm uma cena deles juntos. Como não posso sair criando milhões de fics com apenas uma página eu resolvi criar essa fanfic deles. Serão várias cenas aleatórias deles dois, em Hogwarts e fora dela. Não terão continuidade, podem ser de brigas, de beijos ou apenas de momentos como desse capítulo inicial. Gostaria também de pedir a colaboração das leitoras que podem me pedir lugares específicos ou algum momento da vida deles que vocês quisessem que descrevessem. Garanto que farei de tudo para atender aos pedidos dos leitores (as). Conto com a ajuda de vocês e com os comentários. Mil beijos, Cecília. ;*


	2. 2ºMomento

Capítulo 2 – Elogios.

* * *

><p>Os braços erguidos; o rosto vermelho; a boca aberta; os olhos azuis: um mar agitado e perigoso; a expressão corporal já dizia tudo.<p>

Recuada. Assustada. Temerosa. Orgulhosa. Encantada... Talvez, apenas estivesse agradecida. Talvez. Mas ela nunca saberia... Pelo menos por enquanto.

Scorpius sorriu com gosto, os olhos faiscando de felicidade enquanto o peito inflava de orgulho por ter sido o responsável por aquela confusão e mistura de sentimentos.

- Isso – começou Scorpius chegando mais perto de Rose e fazendo-a recuar um pouco. – Isso que eu lhe fiz foi um elogio, Weasley. Você pode agradecer.

O rosto ficou mais vermelho do que Scorpius pensou ser possível. As sardas, da ruiva, nunca haviam lhe parecido tão chamativas.

Rose apontou na direção do peito do garoto tentando não se desarmar.

- Essas sardas estão aqui desde sempre – murmurou com a voz falhando.

- Isso não as faz menos bonitas.

A ruiva apenas grunhiu e voltou a andar pelo corredor.

Scorpius Malfoy riu da "resposta" de Rose Weasley e encaminhou-se para as Masmorras.

Com toda a certeza a pequena Weasley não sabia lidar com elogios...

Com os seus elogios.

* * *

><p>nautora: eu achei esse capítulo fofinho. *o* Eu já estou com algumas anotações feitas para os próximos capítulos que me pediram. Primeiro será o pedido da Biazinha (a cena na sala de aula) e após isso será da Fabiana (a do berrador). Como eu também sempre fui louca para escrever as cenas que vieram nos pedidos, então eu juro que vou caprichar.

Beijos,

Cecília. ;*

n/alfa: ah, que coisa mais fofa! Sério, Scorp e Rose se superam, gente. Aliás, a Cissy se supera, porque, né... Enfim, eu quero MEU pedido, gente, e eu sei que vocês vão amar, porque eu tenho bom gosto –Q HAHA, continuem lendo, porque quando o meu vier, vocês irão se derreter! Beijos e presuntos :*


	3. 3ºMomento

Capítulo 3 – So close...

* * *

><p>Rose sentiu as pernas bambas e o coração acelerado. Tentava tomar uma decisão: correr ou ficar.<p>

Ele estava tão perto.

E provavelmente se ela ficasse morreria depois, nas mãos de vários parentes furiosos; mas se ela corresse se amaldiçoaria pelo resto da vida por ter sido uma covarde...

Fechou os olhos e crispou os lábios, trêmulos. Tentava – em vão – tirar o semblante de medo que ocupara seu rosto. Não poderia demonstrar fraqueza, principalmente naquele **momento**. Sempre fora racional e fingira tão bem durante todos aqueles anos... Não deveria ser tão difícil afastar-se dele e ir embora dali. Na teoria não deveria! Na prática era outra história... Suspirou, recuperando a força que deveria ter. Estava certa da decisão mais sensata e lógica.

Começou a tirar o pé do chão, no intuito de sair dali o mais depressa possível, porém senti-o segurar seu braço com sutileza – como se fosse uma boca de porcelana. Não era possível ele ser tão cuidadoso.

- Não vá, por favor – pediu, pela primeira vez sem nenhuma rispidez e frieza. Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo enquanto sua mente perdia toda a racionalidade e seu coração ameaçava saltar para fora de seu corpo. Sabia que falhara.

Abriu os olhos, assustada e temerosa.

Ele estava tão perto.

Não pode responder ao pedido, porque pela primeira vez estava sendo beijada por Scorpius Malfoy [...]

Continua...

* * *

><p>na: hey pessoas! Desculpem. Eu não cumpri o trato, acabei fazendo essa cena no meio da aula do curso e esqueci quais eram os pedidos. Então terei que anotá-los para escrever. Não pensem que eu me esqueci deles! Podem pedir mais =D Agora eu vi que era a cena na sala de aula e do berrador! hahaha Será engraçado.

Então, eu sei que demorei com o capítulo, mas minha vida estava uma confusão dos diabos! E só está se ajeitando agora. :/ Peço desculpas, estava cheia de problemas e questões pessoais a resolver. Deixe-me explicar porque eu não terminei o capítulo... o próximo serão com os pensamentos do Scorpius (resumidos é claro, como os da Rose) e aí então eu farei o beijo final da cena! Mas ainda terão muitas cenas de beijos diferentes! hahaha Como a QueenB pediu... uma cena deles dois na detenção com um beijo hot no final! Clássica! Não pode ficar de fora. hahahha Digam-me o que acharam dessa cena, ook? Eu achei fofa. Mas a opinião de vocês que conta. :D Comentem para deixar uma autora feliz.

E antes que eu me esqueça, UMA ÓTIMA ESTREIA DE HARRY POTTER 7 PARA TODOS QUE VÃO! E isso me inclui ;D hahaha

Agradecimentos: **queenB** (obrigada pelas dicas, amei. Se quiser mande mais!), **Fabiana** (Boys in sight of Lílian deve sair do hiatus daqui há pouco, você quem perguntou :D), **Gigi Potter** (oi gigi! Obrigada pelo coment), **Kandra **(espero que tenha gostado e obrigada pelos elogios), **Flah '** ( não precisa ter criatividade, eu amei o coment! hahaha Mas se um dia vier algo na sua mente é só pedir), **Biazinha** ( Obrigada? Eu quem tenho que agradecer pelo coment *-* Espero que também tenha gostado desse capítulo).

Beijos a todos,

Ciça ;**


	4. 4ºMomento

Capítulo 4 – Aula de Poções.

* * *

><p>Rose correu afobada pelo corredor enquanto certificava-se de que o horário estava certo. Não era possível que fosse perder a aula de Poções da semana! Ela jurava que era DCAT que tinha que assistir no momento, mas entrou na aula errada, deparando-se com o terceiro ano assistindo a Teddy Lupin transformar seu cabelo para uma cor "rosa cheguei".<p>

Bateu com certa força na porta da aula de Poções e espiou dentro da sala. Sim, aquela era sua turma.

"Senhora Weasley, posso saber o motivo do atraso?" Perguntou sua "amada" professora. Era incrível como aquela mulher conseguia ser desprezível mesmo com uma simples pergunta.

"Errei a aula" disse Rose ficando ligeiramente vermelha. A professora empinou o nariz em sua direção.

"Então trate de sentar aí no fundo mesmo, e veja se não erra a carteira. Do lado do senhor Malfoy" a mulher apontou para o garoto loiro que dormia no fundo da sala. Rose revirou os olhos e saiu arrastando os pés até a carteira indicada. Chegando ao lugar largou a bolsa com força, fazendo Scorpius pular de susto em seu lugar.

"Opa! Um parceiro" murmurou meio sonolento o rapaz e encarou Rose. Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram. "Opa! Uma parceira grifinória."

"Cala a boca, Malfoy. Eu praticamente fui empurrada aqui para o seu lado." Murmurou Rose à contra gosto. Apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e começou a pegar o material dentro da mochila. "Não sei como pude ter errado o horário desse jeito."

"Talvez porque você não durma" acusou Scorpius bocejando. Rose franziu o cenho para o garoto.

"Eu não durmo? Olha quem fala, Malfoy! Você está praticamente babando na mesa e sou eu quem não durmo" Rose riu sarcasticamente.

"A questão é que eu durmo demais. Quando não estou querendo fazer nada eu durmo. Você não dorme, eu te vejo descendo do seu quarto e indo para a nossa Sala Comunal." Scorpius piscou o olho. Rose se amaldiçoou por ter virado monitora-chefe. "Você não dorme. Passa a noite inteira lendo livros trouxas que eu vejo. Isso quando não está estudando."

Rose sentiu-se corar levemente.

"Eu não sabia que alguém tinha conhecimento dos meus livros trouxas." Murmurou, ajeitando o cabelo. "Eu gosto de romances trouxas, são divertidos."

"Livros sem magia? Fala sério, como isso pode ser divertido?" Perguntou Scorpius com os olhos arregalados. "Prefiro muito mais uma boa aventura bruxa. Bem melhor."

"E desde quando você lê, senhor Malfoy?" Perguntou Rose com ironia. Scorpius franziu o cenho, pensativo.

"Desde que você usa uma lingerie para dormir. Vi coisas que você nem imagina...".

"ORA, SEU..." Rose começou a alterar o tom de voz, mas recebeu um olhar ameaçador da professora. Virou-se, de modo que ninguém da sala visse seu rosto vermelho de vergonha. "Eu não uso... uso... isso que você falou que eu uso."

"Não? Ah, desculpa, então devo ter confundido com os meus sonhos."

A boca de Rose se escancarou, mas nenhum som saía dela. Scorpius riu divertido por ter deixado Rose atordoada e apoiou-se na mesa pronto para voltar a tirar seu cochilo.

"Que tipo de livros você gosta, Weasley?" Perguntou Scorpius fazendo Rose sair do transe em que entrara.

"Romances. Amo romances trouxas" falou Rose com um leve sorriso. Scorpius observava a garota. "São sempre os melhores, eles têm tantas intrigas e paixões! Os melhores são os triângulos amorosos ou então aqueles em que o ódio vira amor e..." Rose parou de falar e sentiu o rosto ficar quente. "É, mais ou menos isso."

Scorpius concordou com a cabeça fingindo não perceber o constrangimento da garota com a última frase.

"Malfoy..." Rose chamou depois de alguns minutos calados.

"Meu sobrenome."

"Você estava brincando quando falou dos sonhos, né?" Perguntou timidamente. Scorpius sorriu malicioso, seus olhos adquirindo um brilho.

"É claro né, Weasley. Fala sério, por mais que você deseje que isso seja verdade, ambos sabemos que meus sonhos são melhores."

Rose fechou a cara para o sonserino e voltou a encarar a professora. Por que se dera ao trabalho de perguntar?

Scorpius riu, divertido. Gostava de deixar a grifinória ao seu lado sem reação. Era a melhor parte do seu dia.

"Você acha que eu ia sonhar com você daquele jeito?" Perguntou Scorpius erguendo a sobrancelha. Rose virou-se, pronta para brigar com o loiro. "Eu não faltaria respeito com você desse jeito."

Rose abriu a boca, pela segunda vez no dia sem qualquer reação. Sentiu um sorriso querendo surgir em sua face.

"Só se você me desse permissão" brincou Scorpius piscando o olho. Rose riu do garoto e apenas mordeu o lábio. "Quem cala consente, Weasley...".

Rose somente revirou os olhos.

Os dois passaram o resto da aula, calados. Rose levantou-se rapidamente ao final dos deveres. Scorpius ergueu-se, pegando a mochila e passando pelo ombro.

"Você não me respondeu, Weasley." Sussurrou Scorpius maliciosamente perto do ouvido da ruiva. Rose sorriu marota para o loiro.

"Não posso mandar nos seus sonhos, Malfoy." Respondeu de forma indiferente. Virou-se para encará-lo nos olhos enquanto se afastava. "Além do mais, você não tem ideia dos meus...".

Scorpius arregalou os olhos enquanto observava Rose sair da sala. Soltou uma risada alta, atraindo os olhares de vários alunos.

Mas o fato de respeitá-la não o impedia de sonhar com garota.

* * *

><p>nautora: oooin. Eu acho que ficou fofo esse momento deles. O que acharam? Concordaram comigo?

Foi a Biazinha que me pediu para fazer essa cena.

O review: Biazinha  
>2011-04-24 . chapter 1<p>

Oii... Amo suas fics. Uma opinião: eles durante uma aula conversando coisas sem sentidos ou sei la... Adoro conversas durante as aulas...kkkk

Parabens pelo inicio da fic...

Bjnhos

Resposta: Oiin, fofa. Obrigada por gostar das minhas Fics. Qualquer outro pedido é só fazer. :D Espero que continue a gostar da Fanfic.

O próximo pedido será da Fabiana. :3 Me desejem sorte.

Beijos,

Ciça ;*


	5. 5ºMomento

5º Momento - Detenção

* * *

><p>Quinto ano.<p>

Rose bufou pela quinta vez enquanto jogava o pano no chão. Estava mais do que estressada no momento. Por culpa do Malfoy ela tivera a primeira detenção na vida e estava sendo obrigada a limpar todos os troféus da Sala de Troféus de Hogwarts. Aquela missão parecia não ter fim, sua mão já estava doendo de tanto limpar.

- Maldito - exclamou enquanto pegava de novo o pano. - Doninha irritante, juro que vou te matar. Estrangular até a morte, castrar, fazer em pedacinhos...

- Nossa, Weasley. Pega leve, eu já entendi que você me odeia - Scorpius estava no batente da porta e a olhava com um sorriso tipicamente sonserino. Rose estreitou os olhos na direção do garoto e colocou a mão nas vestes, como se estivesse prestes a sacar sua varinha. Porém, no meio do movimento, se deu conta de que a professora havia recolhido sua varinha para que não pudesse fazer a limpeza com auxílio de magia.

A face da ruiva ruborizou ao observar que o sorriso de Scorpius se alargara. O garoto parecia estar se divertindo com o fato de que Rose acabara de ser vencida.

- Pode rir, Malfoy. Ria até amanhã, quando eu já tiver minha varinha em punho - comentou Rose, voltando-se para o trabalho. O sorriso de Scorpius morreu e não pôde refrear uma careta.

Antes que Rose pudesse se dar conta, os troféus começaram a voar. Tentou fazer com que um deles voltasse para sua mão, mas em vão. Olhou para a porta e viu que Scorpius havia se aproximado, a varinha erguida fazendo-o brincar com os troféus. Aquilo irritou mais ainda Rose. Todo o seu corpo agora estava vermelho e ela parecia prestes a pegar fogo.

- Quer parar com a infantilidade e me deixar limpar em paz? - Scorpius ignorou o pedido da ruiva e continuou o que estava fazendo.

- MALFOY, EU VOU TE ESTRANGULAR - Berrou Rose indo na direção do garoto. Scorpius lançou-lhe um olhar mortal e ergueu a outra mão, como se a mandasse parar.

- Quer calar a boca e deixar de ser burra, Weasley? Não berre, senão vão acabar te ouvindo - murmurou e fez um sinal para que Rose olhasse para cima. Os troféus estavam cheios de espuma e parecia estarem... se auto limpando? O queixo de Rose caiu ao analisar a cena.

Ficaram em silêncio enquanto Scorpius terminava a limpeza. Quando o sonserino colocou tudo no lugar e abaixou a varinha, Rose não sabia o que dizer. Estava abismada demais. Porém, o garoto não pareceu se importar.

- Boa noite, Weasley - desejou Scorpius e começou a se retirar. Rose seguiu-o pelo corredor, tendo que correr um pouco para alcançá-lo.

- Por que fez aquilo? - Perguntou puxando Scorpius pela camisa. Viu que ele possuía um sorriso nos lábios.

- Bom, você levou detenção por minha culpa. Achei que o mínimo que eu pudesse fazer era te ajudar a limpar essas tralhas - falou como se não fosse nada. Rose sabia que aquilo era verdade, mas sentiu-se envergonhada pelo seu comportamento, então acabou ficando na defensiva.

- Oras, eu poderia ter dado conta daquilo. Não precisava da sua pena ou da sua ajuda. Afinal, eu quem estava berrando e te atacando como uma louca no corredor. - Argumentou Rose e cruzou os braços. Por Merlin, aquela garota era tão orgulhosa.

- De nada, Weasley. Agora, que tal irmos dormir? - Perguntou Scorpius e ignorou o olhar incrédulo de Rose.

Ar... não acreditava que fosse dizer aquilo.

- Bom, obrigada - disse por fim. Scorpius se virou, os olhos arregalados.

- O que foi que você disse? - Perguntou, se aproximando da garota. As bochechas de Rose coraram ligeiramente.

- Obrigada por assumir que foi sua culpa por eu ter levado detenção.

Scorpius soltou uma risada fria.

- Bom, fui eu quem te beijei e te levei a ter aquele comportamento, então... é, foi minha culpa.

Rose agora podia jurar que estava em fogo.

- Isso serve de lição - começou dizendo -, para que você não faça mais isso.

- Aaah Weasley, aquele beijo valeu cada tapa - murmurou Scorpius se aproximando da garota. Rose parecia sem fala ao perceber que estavam separados apenas por alguns centímetros. Inspirou profundamente, inalando aquele cheiro de hortelã que tanto conhecia.

- Não comece, Malfoy... - pediu, mas percebeu que seu corpo todo ficou trêmulo. Scorpius também percebera aquilo. Sorriu com satisfação, passando a mão pelo braço da garota. Sentiu-a se arrepiar com o toque.

- Desculpe, Weasley - sua voz saiu rouca. - Infelizmente acho que já comecei. Comecei hoje de manhã.

- Então, talvez seja melhor parar - falou em uma fiapo de voz. Rose percebeu que estava praticamente implorando.

Scorpius analisou melhor a ruiva. Não soube dizer porque lhe beijara mais cedo, havia sido um ato impulsivo. Mas ela estava tão linda toda vermelha e berrando em sua direção. Não pôde se conter. E passara o dia pensando no que havia acontecido. Quando deu por si, estava louco de ânsia de rever a Weasley. Não conseguiu se refrear e caminhou até a sala onde sabia que ela se encontraria.

- Se você quiser que eu pare, é só ped... - Scorpius não terminou a frase. Sentiu que Rose o puxava pelo pescoço e acabava com o espaço entre eles.

Os dois não conseguiram mais formular nenhuma frase para proferirem contra o outro. Rose aprofundou o beijo e Scorpius sentiu cada vez mais falta de contato. Precisou acariciar os braços de Rose, subir suas mãos para os ombros e finalmente segurarem firme o cabelo da menina. Merlin, como ele amava aquele cabelo. Rose puxava-o cada vez mais para si, como se não fosse o suficiente.

As mãos de Scorpius agora passeavam pelas costas dela, causando-lhe arrepios involuntários. Rose sentia as pernas trêmulas devido ao êxtase que chegara. Uma mistura de medo com desejo se apoderara dela.

Scorpius tinha razão, não havia mais como parar aquilo.

* * *

><p>na: há! Eu tardo, mas apareço! Lembro que alguém me pedira um momento na detenção. Embora eu ache que não ficou exatamente como a pessoa pediu, sempre colocam um momento igual em que os dois estão cumprindo detenção juntos.

Então, eu pensei: hey! Por que não colocar o Scorpius indo ajudá-la?

E aí me veio esse diálogo à cabeça.

Se tiverem mais pedidos de momentos, só dizerem. ;) Juro não demorar, eu havia parado um tempo com as fics. Mas voltei com tudo.

Beijos,

Ciça.


End file.
